


Still I Want Some More

by Desade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, pointless car sex.  Because in my headcanon Clint drives a Dodge Charger, and when he takes Loki out for a drive, the god discovers a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I Want Some More

This is the second half to my girlfriend's lovely FrostHawk car sex fic, 'Drive Me Home And Back Again', which you can find on her Tumblr under the url never-comply-forever-defy.

* * *

  

            Loki was curled contentedly in the passenger seat, watching Clint as he navigated the dark country roads that would lead them back to the city.  The god’s body still thrummed with arousal from their brief tryst, and a small smile rose on his face as he considered the mortal’s ability to introduce him to so many new and wondrous things.  His archer not only possessed the ability to press buttons that Loki hadn’t even _known_ he had, but to also spoil him completely in the process while leaving him yearning for more. 

 

His appetite for Clint never waned; never faltered.  He could wile away endless hours writhing under the attentions of his Hawk, and still _burn_ for him.  And it always surprised Loki the things that would fan his arousal from a low, smoldering ember to a raging inferno.

 

            Like now.

 

            It was nothing more than a simple tilt of the head as Clint studied their surrounding, but the line of the archer’s throat simply begged for Loki’s teeth.  The god swallowed a quiet moan at that tiny throb of his Hawk’s pulse beneath the golden skin that seemed to beckon him forward.  One hand slid down to press against his hardening flesh, and green eyes narrowed as he took in the flex of Clint’s forearm as he worked the gearshift.

 

            “Just realized where we are,” Clint said, completely unaware of the effect he was having on his dark god.  “Gonna make a little side trip before we head back home.  There’s a place I wanna take you.”

           

            “You may _take_ me wherever you like,” Loki cooed, letting the double meaning in his words wash over Clint.

 

            The archer cast a sideways glance Loki’s way, noting the glitter in the god’s eyes before dropping his gaze to see that pressing, stroking hand.  “Yeah,” he smirked.  “I think you’ve done a pretty good job proving that.”

 

            Loki shifted in his seat, turning his body to lean back against the door.  He thumbed open the button on his pants and slowly drew down the zipper before reaching inside to free himself. 

 

            “I _have_ , haven’t I,” he mused, as he began languidly stroking his arousal, eyes fixed on Clint’s suddenly slack mouth. 

 

            His Hawk’s gaze turned briefly to the road ahead before sliding back to Loki’s busily working hands; one wrapped around thick, hot flesh; the other teasing up the side of his throat to tangle in ebony tresses.  The god grinned wolfishly as Clint’s tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip, the need in the archer’s eyes flaring at the sight of Loki touching himself so brazenly.

 

            “Why, Agent Barton,” Loki gasped as his hips arched up from the leather seat.  “Are you thinking about how much you’d like to use that clever mouth on me?”

 

            “Yes, sir,” Clint growled, eyes shifting to the road again as he made a quick right turn onto a narrow lane.  “Kinda hard not to, really.  Don’t get to see you like this too often.”

 

            “And yet this is a common occurrence for me when we are parted,” the god purred.

 

            Clint’s eyes snapped back to Loki’s, and the heat caged in the archer’s stare was a tangible weight upon Loki’s skin.  His throat worked as he swallowed, hard, at the mental image of his fallen god taking matters into his own hands. 

 

            “Common, you say,” Clint rumbled.  “ _How_ common?”

 

            “At least once for each day you are gone,” came the breathy reply as Loki’s hand moved faster over his hardened flesh.  “Sometimes more, should I find myself so inspired.”

 

            “Well, damn,” Clint murmured as his eyes flicked back and forth between the twisting lane and the wanton god at his side.  “And what ‘inspires’ you, Princess?  What makes you need to get yourself off more than once?”

 

            Loki gave a soft, keening cry as his fist twisted up and over the sensitive head of his cock.  His body gave a slight shudder and he rolled his gaze up to meet his archer’s before answering.  “Why, thoughts of you, of course,” he said in that low, silky tone that never failed to send shivers down Clint’s spine.  “It can be something as simple as your hands upon me, your throaty growl in my ear or the look in your eyes when you drive deep into my body.  Occasionally I will catch a trace of your scent lingering in the bed sheets, or upon an article of clothing in the closet.  And then the heat washes through me and I _burn_ for you.”

 

            “Do you use your fingers?  Dreaming of my cock?” 

 

            “No,” Loki panted, his head falling back against the glass.  “That would be a poor substitute, indeed, my Hawk.” 

 

            Clint gave a smug grin and a slight nod before asking, “So, what?  Do you have some secret stockpile of toys I don’t know about?”  

 

            The dark god replied in a smoky tone, “No, Clint.  Nothing of the sort.  Only you have earned the right to breach my body…and so, I wait.  Yearning for you and you alone.”

 

            That familiar ache rose in Clint’s chest at Loki’s words, and as he shifted in his seat, he found that his heart was not the only part of him affected.  “What else,” he pressed, curiosity welling within him to match his growing arousal.  “Is it all just me fucking you?  Or is there more?”

 

            That predatory grin returned to pluck at the corner of Loki’s mouth.  “There is _always_ more, my Hawk.”

 

            Clint licked his lips and took his hand from the gearshift, teasing lightly up Loki’s inner thigh.  The god trembled as his fingertips stroked higher, and then whined in disappointment as the archer pulled away.  “So tell me, then,” Clint prodded.  “I wanna know what gets you off when I’m not there to do it.”

 

            Loki’s back arched, head grinding against the passenger window, and Clint swore softly under his breath.  The glow from the dashboard lights played across the god’s face, highlighting his knit brows, tightly shut eyes and his lower lip caught between even, white teeth.  Clint’s gaze again dropped and his curses gave way to a rumbling growl at the bead of moisture gathered at the tip of Loki’s cock.  His mouth went dry at the sight, and his jaws ached to wrap around that thick flesh.

 

            “Sometimes,” Loki murmured quietly, “I think of being on my knees before you.  The little cries and moans you utter as I service you are _so_ enticing.  Or I imagine your hands and how very skilled they are in making my body sing.”  Loki paused then, his eyes cracking open to spear Clint with a lust laden stare.  “But the one thing that brings me to ruin faster than any other?  I envision you coming to me, needy; wanting.  And you _plead_ with me to take you.  Begging so prettily for me to fill you; fuck you; make you howl out your release.”

 

            And suddenly, behind Clint’s eyes, he could see that scene so very clearly.  His mind immediately went back to the night he had first seen Loki’s Jotun form, and how very completely he had submitted to his god.  Clint had never been one to give in easily, and the power struggle had been no different that night.  But when the archer’s switch had been flipped, it had happened suddenly and completely.  One moment he had been challenging the god to make him want it, and the next he’d been begging Loki for it.

 

            With a rueful grin, Clint said, “So that’s what does it for you?  When I throw away my pride and beg?”

 

            “Pride can be _such_ a burden at times,” Loki panted as he arched into his own touch.  “Is it not better to simply ask for what you want?”  He studied his Hawk through slitted eyes, watching as the other man mulled over his words, pretending to search for an answer to Loki’s question.  An answer they both already knew.

 

            “I suppose you have a point, there,” Clint admitted.  “Can’t really get what you want without _asking_ for it.”  He spun the steering wheel to the left, taking the car off the road and into the grass, slowing the vehicle as they crested a small rise.  Coming to a full stop, Clint threw the car into park and turned to the god, asking in a low tone, “So what is it that _you_ want, Loki?”

 

            “And as always, my answer remains the same.  You, Clint.  I want you.”

 

            That smug grin spread over the archer’s face and he said, “Good.  Because you’ve got me.  However you want me, and for as long as you want me.  Now c’mon.  We’re here.”

 

            Loki blinked owlishly at Clint as he opened the driver’s door and climbed out, shutting it firmly behind him.  “ _Where_ are you going,” he sputtered.

 

            Clint leaned down and grinned impishly at the god through the open window.  “Out here.  I said I had something to show you, didn’t I?”

 

            “Yes, but…”

 

            “No arguments,” Clint said firmly.  “C’mon.  I’ll make it worth your while.  Trust me.”

 

            With a deep sigh, Loki rearranged his clothing into some semblance of order before throwing open his door and stepping out.  “I will never understand you mortals and the things you deem important,” he muttered as he gave Clint a narrow eyed glare.

 

            “And no pouting, either,” the archer replied, circling around to the front of the car.  “Just…come here.”

 

            Loki bit back a small growl and stalked to his Hawk’s side to lean back against the hood, arms folded across his chest.  “What have you to show me,” he asked waspishly, his pride stung at the ease which Clint had ignored his blatant advances.

 

            “Look straight ahead, and you’ll see.”

 

            “We are in the middle of nowhere, Clint.  I do not think that there is anything here that would hold my…oh.”

 

            The bluff upon which they were parked dropped into a steep cliff, and below, spread out like a great, glittering gem far in the distance, lay New York.  The lights of the skyscrapers glimmered, reaching up to gild the low hanging clouds, and the chaos that reigned when they were in the midst of the city was nowhere in evidence.  Instead, the scene before Loki was idyllic and peaceful.  Beautiful, almost.

 

            “Well,” Clint prodded.  “What do you have to say now?”

 

            “It’s…lovely,” Loki breathed, his gaze riveted on the familiar skyline which seemed almost foreign when seen from this entirely new angle.

 

            Clint grinned and settled himself onto the hood at Loki’s side, bumping the god with his hip.  “That’ll teach you to doubt me.”

 

            Loki cast a sideway glance at the archer, noting the smug set of his face before leaning back onto his hands, the steady rumble of the idling engine sending vibrations up through his palms.  “Well, at the very least, it is a start.  But it is in my nature to be doubtful.”

 

            “Even of me,” Clint asked, his tone filled with mock hurt. 

 

            “ _Especially_ of those such as you,” Loki teased.  “Distractingly handsome men with their honeyed words and promises?  Those are to be doubted above all others.”

 

            “Oh.  And your heavy-handed flattery doesn’t count as honeyed words,” Clint asked pointedly.

 

            The god gave a slight shrug.  “Perhaps,” he admitted.  “But I at least fulfill _my_ promises in a timely manner.”

 

            Clint gave Loki a puzzled look, to which he responded, “I believe you said something about making it ‘worth my while’ should I join you in exiting your conveyance?”

 

            A slow smile spread across Clint’s face, and he nodded.  “I did, didn’t I?  And I would have remembered all on my own, if you weren’t so damn impatient.”

 

            “Can you blame me, my Hawk,” Loki asked quietly, capturing Clint’s hand and placing in his lap.  “I _ache_ for you.”

 

            The archer ground his palm down against the hardened flesh between Loki’s thighs, dragging a low whine from the god’s throat.  “Well, we’re gonna have to do something about that, aren’t we, Princess,” he growled.

 

            “Yes,” Loki panted.  “We are.”

 

            Clint pushed off the hood of the car and turned, sinking to his knees in the grass before his god.  He gazed up into green eyes gone bright with lust before bowing his head to nuzzle against Loki’s hidden length.  Long fingers came up to card through short brown hair, and that whine came again; more insistent and higher pitched.

 

          “Wanna use my mouth on you, sir,” Clint murmured as he scraped his teeth along the hard line of Loki’s cock.  “Wanna taste you; take you deep; choke myself on every inch you have to give.”

 

            Loki shuddered at Clint’s words and his sudden, mercurial swing into submissiveness.  His Hawk always aimed to please, and he never missed his target.  If Loki wanted needy, then that’s exactly what Clint was going to give him.  And if it just so happened to be what Clint wanted as well?  Well, then that was just all the better.

 

            Clint rolled that steel blue gaze up to meet Loki’s and he furrowed his brow, fingertips lightly stroking over the god’s arousal as he whispered, “Please?”

 

            Loki uttered a hitching moan and leaned down to capture Clint’s mouth in a bruising kiss.  Pulling back slightly, he nipped his Hawk’s lower lip sharply and breathed, “Yes.  I would like that very much.”

 

            Clint gave a pleased hum and slowly pulled down the zipper on Loki’s pants before he spread the material apart to free him from the confines.  The god leaned back on his palms once more, holding the archer’s gaze as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the crown of Loki’s cock, lapping away the bead of moisture gathered there.  With a sharp gasp, Loki’s hips twitched up, chasing the heat of Clint’s mouth.  His Hawk did not retreat, instead he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the sensitive head, teasing the underside with the tip of his tongue.

 

            The cry Loki voiced echoed off into the distance, and the thrum of the engine under his hips and hands only served to drive his arousal to greater heights.  He kept his palms flat on the hood, feeling the heat seeping into his skin; a distinct difference from the cool night air that caressed his exposed flesh.  And as Loki panted and trembled, Clint pushed down, taking the god’s length fully into his pliant throat.

 

            Clint shifted on his knees, pressing in between Loki’s spread thighs, his hands coming up to grip the god’s hips and pull him closer.  He bobbed his head, swallowing around Loki’s cock on each down stroke, and sucking steadily as he pulled back.  His pace was slow and even, and he stroked his tongue up and against the underside on each pass.  Loki was moaning brokenly within minutes, hips canting up, thrusting lazily in time with the archer’s motions.  Clint eagerly worked the god’s body, thrilling to how responsive Loki was to his every movement.  The slightest touch had him arching into Clint’s grasp; the way he moaned at the press of Clint’s fingers into his flesh.  It was intoxicating to be shown exactly how much power he held over the god.  And Clint felt the spring of arousal coil all the tighter in his belly at each sound he wrenched from Loki’s throat.

 

            Loki watched with hooded eyes as Clint eagerly swallowed him down; every move dripping with need and steeped in desire.  And this was something only his Hawk had ever been able to gift the god with; the feeling of being truly _wanted_.  The knowledge that Clint always had this edge of feral hunger for him burned through Loki like a slow fire, heightening the already crippling physical pleasure the archer’s mouth was bringing.  He arched his back and lifted his hips from the hood of the car, moaning as he allowed the full measure of the sensations to run riot.  Clint’s hands slid from Loki’s hips to circle around the backs of his thighs, gripping the god tightly as he groaned around the thick flesh filling his throat.

           

            “So…lovely,” Loki murmured.  “When you make those small noises of need.  The groans and whines.  For me.  _Because_ of me.”

 

            Clint pulled back and turned his gaze up to Loki’s before panting out, “Can’t help it.  I just…want you.  Can’t even put it into words sometimes.”

 

            Loki’s hand lifted from the warm metal and he ran his thumb over Clint’s swollen and spit slicked lips.  The archer captured the digit between his teeth, eyes flashing up at the god, the pleased expression at Clint’s words plain on his face. 

 

            “Tell me, then, my Hawk.  What is it that you want most at this very moment?  Tell me and it is yours,” Loki said, his tone gone rough with desire.

 

            Clint flicked the tip of his tongue against the pad of Loki’s thumb before opening his mouth to allow it to fall free.  He dropped his gaze to the god’s straining arousal and darted his head forward to lick across the crown before he looked up at Loki from beneath lowered lashes.  The almost demure cast to Clint’s features caused Loki’s breath to hitch in his throat, and he circled long fingers around his Hawk’s nape, waiting for his answer.

 

            “What I want most?  That’s easy,” Clint breathed.  “I want you to bend me over the hood of the car and fuck me, Loki.  Please?  I need…- _need_ -…to feel you inside me.”  Tilting his head back, Clint speared the god with a look so filled with longing that it sent a shiver down Loki’s spine.  “ _Please_?  I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since that first time.  The way it felt.  Stretched so wide and filled so full.  I want _that_.”

 

            Loki’s jaw slackened, his mouth gone dry at the pleading tone of Clint’s voice, and he found himself utterly speechless in the face of such desperate want.  His Hawk’s eyes searched the stunned god’s, and the archer whispered once more, “Please?  Will you?”

 

            With a slight nod by way of reply, Loki pulled Clint to his feet, the headlights illuminating the needy tilt of the other man’s brows; the hunger brightening his eyes.  The god circled behind Clint, running his hands over those broad shoulders and pressing him forward slightly.  Clint’s hands came down on the hood of the car, and he arched his back invitingly, his breath already coming in ragged pants, overcome with anticipation. 

 

            Loki teased his fingertips down his Hawk’s spine, feeling the muscles tense and trembling beneath his touch.  He paused momentarily, resting his hands on Clint’s hips before slipping them round to slowly work the smaller man’s belt open.  Then those nimble fingers undid the fastenings of his pants and slid them down just far enough to expose Clint to Loki’s eyes.  The archer’s heavy cock sprang free, flushed and insistent, and Loki circled his right hand around Clint’s girth, prompting him to voice a high whine.

 

            “And look how wanting you are,” Loki murmured, leaning in to lick a heated stripe up the side of Clint’s throat.  He nipped at the sensitive hollow beneath the archer’s ear, thrilling to the slight gasp he gained in return.

 

            “Fuck, Loki,” Clint panted.  “Use your teeth on me.  Mark me yours.”

 

            “For all to see,” the god growled and sucked a vibrant bruise into his Hawk’s skin before biting down.

 

            Clint keened and rolled his hips back against Loki, feeling the hard press of his cock as it slid against his heated flesh.  The god licked over the angry red mark, tasting the faint coppery tang of blood that drove his arousal all the higher, and he whispered a quiet incantation, slicking his fingers before reaching between their bodies to stroke two fingers over his Hawk’s entrance.  Clint stilled at the touch before arching back, sinking down on the slender digits breaching his body.

 

            Loki worked his right hand up and over Clint’s steadily leaking cock, using the prelude to his Hawk’s release to ease his stroking motions.  The left he held still, allowing the archer to fuck himself steadily on his fingers, thrilling at each shuddering thrust and growling curse.  The god crooked his fingers on the next backwards thrust, tearing a ragged shout from Clint as he brushed over his spot.

 

            “Oh god…please, Loki!  Another.  F-fill me up,” Clint stammered, his head dropping forward to hang down as he rocked steadily back against those questing fingers.

 

            “As you wish,” Loki cooed, slowly pulling free before working a third finger deep into Clint’s body.  The archer’s thighs spread, his back arching further as he took the added girth with ease, and a low sob bubbled up from deep within his chest.  Loki mouthed along the curve of Clint’s back as he stroked and pressed against that hidden spot, his Hawk’s cock twitching in the god’s grasp. 

 

            After several long minutes broken only by the ragged, pleading gasps of the archer, and the quiet rumble of the car’s engine, Loki had reached the end of his restraint.  “Are you ready for me, my Hawk,” he asked as he pressed his aching length against Clint’s hip.

 

            “Yes,” Clint cried, his voice so blown with lust that it was near unrecognizable.  “Please!  Now!”

 

            Loki purred in approval and slid his fingers free from Clint’s grasping heat, pausing to slick his hardened flesh before pressing the blunt head of his cock to the archer’s entrance.  “Show me, then,” he rumbled.  “Show me how ready you are, Clint.  How very needy.”

 

            Without a moment’s hesitation, Clint rolled his hips down, taking the god deep within him. 

 

            The moan that broke from Loki’s mouth was nearly eclipsed by the wail from the man before him.  Clint dropped his chest to the hood of the car, his head turned to the side as he rose onto his toes, angling his hips to take Loki in his entirety.  The god’s fingers bit into the archer’s hips, holding him steady as he pressed forward until his lower belly was tight against Clint’s ass.  He held himself deep, grinding in small circles until he was rewarded with a broken shout that told Loki he had found his target.

 

            “There,” Clint gasped, his hands scrabbling at the polished metal of the Charger’s hood.  “Right.  _Fucking_.  There!”

 

            Loki pulled back slowly, the smooth drag of his cock within Clint’s body causing the god to hiss out a breath between clenched teeth.  Then he snapped his hips forward, earning another feral cry from his Hawk.

 

            “Is this what you needed,” Loki moaned.  “Is it as exquisite as you remembered?”

 

            “Better,” Clint ground out.  “It feels so…- _oh fuck_ -…harder, Loki.  Fuck me harder.”

 

            “You need only ask,” the god murmured.  “But as I told you earlier, nothing brings me to ruin faster than that which you are now gifting me.  I will not last long, my Hawk.”

 

            “S’ok,” the archer sighed, lifting his head to glace back over his shoulder at Loki.  “It’s not gonna take me long either.  Just…hard, fast and deep, Loki.  Don’t hold back.  Make me come on that cock.”

 

            A growl rumbled deep in Loki’s chest, and a shudder wrung through Clint at the sound.  He pushed himself up on his palms once more, and moved his hips in tight circles as Loki drove deep into his body.  The pace the god set was just as Clint had begged for; hard, fast and deep, with Loki pausing for the barest second to grind into his Hawk before pulling nearly free.  Each thrust jarred through Clint with bruising force, and the friction of the god’s cock plunging and withdrawing was quickly rising, bringing the archer to the verge of screams. 

 

            He bucked in Loki’s grasp, his neglected length throbbing in time to the beat of his heart, and as the ball of tension at the base of his spine unraveled, Clint came with a shuddering wail.  His body clamped down tight around Loki, and he painted the hood beneath him in wet streaks of lust, pitching and trembling through his orgasm, nonsense words and curses falling from slack lips.

 

            Clint’s release quickly triggered Loki’s own, and with a snarling cry, Loki surged forward, burying himself deep and washing the inside of his Hawk’s body with wave after wave of searing heat.  He molded himself to Clint’s back, shuddering and dropping open mouthed kisses to the archer’s shoulder as he emptied himself into the archer’s belly.

 

            They stayed locked together for several long moments, each trying to regain their breath, unsteady on trembling legs as they came down from their release.  When Loki finally pulled free, Clint staggered slightly, leaning heavily on the hood of the Charger as he panted.

 

            “And what do _you_ have to say now, my Hawk,” Loki asked, his hand rubbing small circles into the small of Clint’s back.

 

            The archer was quiet for a moment, and then he replied in a rueful tone, “Looks like I’m gonna have to wash the car when we get back.”

           

            

           

            


End file.
